Traditions
by J. Hicks
Summary: It may be a little different every time, but each year they do this.
1. Prologue

**Title: Traditions**

**Warning: Unusual Sexual Situations are present in this story as well as slash. If these are your thing hit the back button now.**

**Pairings: H/W, H/W/OFC, H/W/C **

**Author's Notes: First of all this is my first House/Wilson story, I came to this fandom as a Huddy and stumbled upon a Hilson story by accident. I have since changed my mind, however decided to branch into it starting with what I know. This story spins off into an AU sometime during season 5, but keeps to bits and pieces of cannon after that.**

**Prologue (Wilson's POV)**

** I sit and I wait. I'm weighing my options of staring at the wall and thinking, or get myself into trouble with the people sitting next to me. It's my choice I know, it's just a tough decision to decide which has the better outcome. The shock value might be fun with all the other people sitting here staring blankly at the wall like me, but this is a new place so thinking wins. How did my life lead me to this hallway staring at this wall?**

**I would have laughed hysterically if someone had told me thirty years ago that sitting alone getting drunk in a bar while in New Orleans for a medical conference was the best course of action for me to find happiness. I would have followed my own hysterical laughter by making sure that the person was admitted to the psychiatric ward. However it also would have been true. Sometimes I look back at the night thirty years ago and I can only wonder. There I was, drinking and wallowing in my misery because my first wife had served me with the divorce papers that I clutched in my hands refusing to open. Across the bar from myself, barely two hundred yards away fate sat alone as well. **

**Thirty years later I am happy, all because I was drunk and pissed at the world, and **_**especially **_**that guy who kept playing that damn song over and over again, so angry that I eventually gave in to my anger and threw something at the mirror to shut the guy up. **

**I truly believe that fate intervened that night. Destiny chose for me to break that mirror, breaking that mirror is what started my friendship with House. My friendship with House is what eventually started our tradition, and our tradition eventually led me here to this hallway staring at this white wall with pictures dangling all over it. Endless waiting I swear, with nothing to do but sit and remember.**

The first time it happened was an accident. It was not too long after Stacey left, and we were completely drunk, and I mean completely wasted. Actually looking back, it's kind of surprising that it happened at all. That must have been destiny doing it's thing again. 


	2. The First Time

The First Time

Wilson (POV)

House was constantly in pain, and it only got worse after Stacey left. She bailed out on him, and in the process, on me as well. She abandoned me to try and pick up the pieces and put them back together again. She knew how difficult this would be for him. His life would never be the same again, all of the activities that we had all enjoyed doing together, most of them were gone for good for him. I thought she and I had been friends too, but she still walked away and left me to do it alone. I did it the only way I knew how: large amounts of alcohol.

It was hours later and a couple of bottles of expensive scotch later that it happened. We were sitting on the couch together getting totally plastered, neither of us really watching what was on the television in front of us when he started complaining about the possibilities of finding someone to spend his life with now.

"Wilson, there is NO way I'm going to find someone to live with me now. Hell Stacey already loved me and she walked away because of this" He slurs at me while gesturing towards his newly damaged right thigh.

I know it's just going to sound like meaningless platitudes right about now but I say it anyway. "House, that's not true. Someone is out there for you."

"Not anymore. No one is going to want a cripple, shoulda just let me die…" I cut him off there, his morose attitude needs to go.

"Trust me when I say I'm sure people will still find you attractive. You're still over six feet tall, in pretty good shape, and brilliant on top of that."

He snorts at me before responding. "Sure whatever you say Jimmy. I believe you really…you're not lying just to make me feel better." Then he just snorts at me again and rolls his eyes.

I _really _don't want to get into this with him, especially right now. I've had just as much to drink as he has, I might end up saying something that I'll regret. He doesn't need to know that I've always found him attractive, that the night we met I assumed my payment for him bailing me out of that jail cell would be a one night stand. Almost everyone gets curious when they're away at college and I was no different. I found that sometimes it's even nicer to have a male as your lover instead of a woman. Men tend to be up for a rougher ride, and I don't have to spend as much time worrying about if I'm going to hurt the person I'm with; it's a nice little break for me let me tell you. I must have been sitting here mulling these thoughts over for longer than I had believed because seemingly out of nowhere there is sarcastic laughter emanating from the man next to me, followed by more self depreciating comments.

"What's wrong, cat got yer tongue there Jimmy? No more platitudes to give the cripple? You can tell people they're going to die within six months and have them _thank_ you, but you don't have any lies to spare to comfort your person who has been your best friend for he past decade?"

I can feel my mouth opening to speak and I know what I'm about to say. I try to get my mouth to stop, but somewhere between my brain and my lips the memo has gotten lost. It's like I'm standing on the outside, watching this happen between two other people, and there's no way I can stop what is abut to transpire so I settle myself in for the roller coaster ride that I know this conversation is about to become.

"I can get you proof that you are still desirable, that _someone _will want you, exactly as you are…damaged thigh muscle and all."

Another snort and a mumble that sounds something like "yeah and pigs can fly and the Mets are gonna win the Series this year." is the response I get.

I can give him proof…right this second as a matter of fact, thinking about the things I thought I would end up doing that long ago night when I first saw him standing on the other side of the bars has left me in a perfect state to prove to him that he is wantable even now.

"You want proof Greg? Are you sure that you want that? I know for a _fact _that someone will still be able to want you even after the infarction, say the word and I'll give you your proof."

Another eye roll is the only response I think I'm going to get at first until he finally gives me an audible answer. "Yeah make my day Jimmy. Show me this so called 'proof'." I can tell from his tone that he doesn't believe that such proof could exist anywhere.

I may not have meant to get myself into this right now, and I also never meant to let him find out that I always thought he was an attractive man, but I'm out of any other options now. I either let him in on my little secret, or risk proving to him that he is and always will be unwanted now. So in answer to his request I simply lift his hand and place it on my jeans clad crotch, making sure to cup his hand around the bulge so that he can't blame the firmness he feels there for the fly of my jeans. His only response at first if for his eyes to widen as far as I have ever seen them.

"I told you that someone would want you even now Greg" I start out quietly, my voice gaining in strength as I continue on. "I have even seen our thigh since the surgery so you can't even use that as an excuse. You have the proof in your hand. Do you believe me now?" I can only hope that I haven't wrecked a ten year friendship in one simple act, but I know that it is a distinct possibility.

"Yeah so you think of some hot nurse to get yourself hard and then try to use that as proof? Nice try Wilson." He snaps at me, snatching his hand back.

Any damage that was going to be done to this friendship happened as soon as he touched my hardened cock, I might as well go for broke. "Yeah you think it's some nurse at the hospital that has me like this?" I ask him right before shoving him back on the couch. "If that was the case would I do this?" I ask as I lean in to kiss him, being careful to avoid his damaged right leg. He tastes strongly of expensive scotch, but at this point I probably do as well.

He doesn't fight me in the kiss like I would expect him to, instead he responds by kissing me back just as aggressively, dueling with me for dominance in this. I won't let him though, this is my fantasy, has been since the first time I saw him.

When we break away from each other to get some much needed oxygen I begin kissing and nipping at the skin along his jaw while managing to get his pajama pants off of him and my jeans off as well. I intend to show him thoroughly just how wanted he really is.

******************

The next morning I wake up first, and I'm wrapped in his arms yet somehow safely away from his bad leg. I lay there watching him sleep while I can knowing that I thoroughly enjoyed last night and from the sounds coming from him so did he. The hangover is _completely_ worth it in my opinion. After too short a time in my mind Greg starts to stir.

When he opens his eyes and realizes that it wasn't a dream since we are both still laying here naked under the thin blanket that was draped over the couch he flips out.

With a strength I wouldn't have thought he possessed he literally threw me off of him and the couch altogether before beginning to yell.

"What the _fuck _happened last night?" he bellows at me.

"I just showed you that you are capable of someone wanting you still that's all." I respond not knowing how this is going to play out.

"We were drunk, you were pitying me…end of story. You didn't enjoy it, I didn't enjoy it, no one _EVER _needs to know about this." He rants at me.

I knew he might react badly in the morning, but not _this _badly. "But I did enjoy it, and last night it sure as hell sounded like you were enjoying it too." I sputter in response.

"Of course you enjoyed it, you've been so busy taking care of me that you haven't gotten your bi-daily dose of sex from the endless parade of women that follow you. I thought it was a fucking dream brought on from all the booze we drank…I did NOT enjoy a guy draped all over me…doing the things that we did. I'm NOT GAY!" He screams the last sentence a bit more forcefully than the rest.

I decide not to point out the flaw in his logic that it would be ok and not him being "gay" if it was just a dream that he was writhing for all he was worth under his male best friend. It's easier this way and I think I may even be able to salvage our friendship like this never happened at all. Yeah that doesn't say anything at all about how stunted we both are emotionally, not at all.

"Yeah you're right, sorry about that." I feel my hand rubbing at the back of my neck and go with it, trying put a sheepish expression on my face.

"Eh it's ok, we were both REALLY wasted so we'll just pretend it never happened.

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Look I've got to go check on some patients at the hospital so I'll talk to you later House." After his head nod of a goodbye I grabbed my stuff and left. At some point during his tirade we both got dressed without even noticing.

I would just play this by ear for now, and see where it would take us, dragging our friendship along for the ride.

TBC

Author's Notes: In all the stories that I have read where either house or Wilson has issues with being attracted to men it's always Wilson. I figure it would be the other way around since Wilson pays much more attention to his appearance etc. and House was brought up by an over bearing Marine.


	3. The Second Time

(Wilson's POV)

It was a year ago today that House and I had sex on his couch. I thought that if we ever crossed that line it would change our friendship forever. I was wrong, by the time I saw House later that day he was already firmly in his denial, and it was like nothing out of the ordinary had happened the night before. I was too afraid to upset the balance and lose my best friend of the past decade when he was content to go on as if nothing had happened.

For some reason instead of spending tonight with a few beers and some takeout on House's couch we are at a bar down the street from his apartment. Not only are we at the bar, but we are trashed at the bar down the street. Thankfully it's close enough that even House can walk home from here because neither one of us is in any condition to drive home tonight.

At some point during the time we have been getting totally smashed a rather attractive woman has come to sit with us. She keeps touching my arm or thigh as she pays attention to House as he speaks or while laughing at one of his jokes. Come to think of it I don't think I've seen her take as many drinks as he or I have. I also must have blocked out of most of the conversation without even meaning to because all of a sudden House is asking her if she would like to join him and his friend back to his apartment. It doesn't take her long to agree, and suddenly House is throwing some bills down on the table, probably from my own wallet, and the blonde woman that has been talking to us is now tugging my arm to pull me towards House who is already waiting by the door.

My brain is trying to tell me that this probably a bad idea. You know what House wants the two for you at his apartment for. However, all the blood in my body is busy rushing it's way southward and so the thought to mention how bad of an idea never even crosses my mind.

We drunkenly stumble our way to House's apartment, and then into his bedroom the three of us fondling each other along the way. Anyone who passes us on the street will have no problems figuring out what is about to happen.

Once we reach his bedroom the three of us strip all of our clothes off and I notice that House tries to keep his body angled so that…whatever her name is can't see his thigh. I notice that every few times the woman tries to ouch House he bats her hands away from him, but he never once hits mine.

Last year when we did this I fucked House, this year it looks as if his plan is to make a Wilson sandwich.

As I fall asleep, now sandwiched between House and the woman whose name I have no clue of, I wonder what House's reaction will be tomorrow morning.

* * *

I'm the first to wake in the morning so I slip out of bed to try and make some breakfast. Hopefully House has something in his cabinets besides cereal.

I start some coffee and manage to find ingredients to make semi-decent french toast. I hear steps coming down the hallway followed by the step thump that I have come to associate solely with House. As they enter the kitchen I hand the woman a cup of coffee and tell her that cream and sugar are on the table. As House comes in I hand him a cup of coffee made exactly how he likes it, and turn around to put plates of french toast on the table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Wilson?" House bellows at me.

"Making breakfast for the three of us?" I respond making it a question because it's fairly obvious what I'm doing and he seems unduly upset by it. After all I have made breakfast for him before.

"I have told you before, I'm _not_ gay. I don't need you making breakfast for us in my kitchen!" He seethes at me.

"Actually I kinda thought you were. You barely touched me last night, and when I touched you, you acted like you had been burned. Hell you had your dick in another mans ass, that summed it up for me." The woman speaks up.

"Well if you weren't satisfied last night Becky you can just get the fuck out of my home!" He turns his bellow on her. Of course House would know her name.

"Oh you're friend here made sure I was satisfied last night. I was just pointing out that it seemed like you were more worried about making sure he was satisfied than me." She responds before leaving the kitchen and picking up her purse from where she dropped it on the floor last night.

As the door slams on her way out I know that my best case scenario at this point is that he reacts to this whole thing the same way he did last year: firm denial.


	4. The Third Time

(Wilson's POV)

"I'm not quite sure how House talked me into this exactly, and I highly doubt I even _want _to know how he talked Cuddy into playing along with it too. All I know is that this Tin Man suit itches.

On top of being stuck in this costume the hospital Halloween party pretty much guarantees that our little "tradition" will not be continuing this year. Damn the date for falling on the stupid hospital party.

I suppose I should go sit with Cuddy, House, and the rest of his team, I may not look quite so ridiculous that way. I can't believe he got all of us to do a theme with him this year. He of course is the Wizard, Cuddy the Wicked Witch of the West, Cameron is Dorothy, Chase The Scarecrow, and Foreman the Cowardly Lion. House thought it would be ironic to be the character that suits our personality best.

I wonder if anyone else thinks that there's any significance to him choosing to be the scared, hiding old man. I make a mental note to get Cuddy alone later and ask her.

I sit with the group, brooding about the loss of my one night a year I get to enjoy House. Even if he does flip out the next morning. I'm pretty much ignoring the conversation that goes on around me, only nodding and making a noise here and there where appropriate.

Hours and countless drinks later, I notice that it's only House, Cuddy and I left of the group of us and I stand up to leave as well.

"Oh no James, you've had a few too many drinks to be driving yourself home. I'll take you. House you too, lets go." Cuddy says as she grabs my arm to keep me from going anywhere.

She leads us out to her car, and once the two of us are settled she walks around to the drivers side and gets in. She pulls out of the parking lot and I sit in the backseat wondering if there is anyway I can get her to just drop us off together when House speaks up.

"You're going the wrong way." I raise my eyebrow when I hear him. He and I both live in this direction from the hospital.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you live the other way. We want to go play at your house, don't we Wilson?" He says, turning in his seat to look at me.

I sit up, taking an interest in the conversation for the first time all night. Maybe there is hope for our tradition after all. "Yeah, c'mon Lisa! Take us to your house."

"I'm sure that we will be able to find something to do that will be entertaining." House waggles his eyebrows at her.

I figure that there is no way she is actually going to fall for it and take us to her house. At this point there is enough alcohol coursing through mine and House's systems that it's easy to forget that having a threesome with the Dean of Medicine would be a bad idea for two Department Heads to do. Apparently though, she has had more to drink than we thought, or she just really likes that idea, because she pulls a u-turn and starts heading towards her own home.

"That's the spirit Cuddy!" House says and starts fiddling with the radio not finding anything he likes until we are already on her street.

She pulls into her driveway and we all get out of the car and walk inside, Lisa turning on lights as we go. She leaves us sitting in the living room and walks into her kitchen. She comes back holding a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"Take your shoes off guys." She says before she helps me get all the aluminum plates off. We leave those on the couch and she leads us towards her bedroom.

Unlike our previous encounters, this is going to be a slow seduction. Lisa pours us each a glass of wine before she begins to unbutton my shirt one handed. House drinks his glass down, and removes the shirt of her costume when she finishes with mine. I'm afraid of what his reaction will be but I decide to go for it and remove his shirt myself. Pleased with myself when he just sighs in response I lean down and to lick and nibble along his collarbone.

When I bend down to take a nipple into my mouth Lisa scoots up behind me and wraps her arms around my body, groping my erection along the her way to the button on my pants. Soon enough they are pooled at my feet, and I have to straighten up away from Greg to step out of them.

I turn around to kiss Lisa and help her out of her bra and pants when I feel Greg step up behind me and press his groin right up against my ass. When Lisa is fully undressed as well we both urn around towards Greg to finish undressing him as well. As we remove the last of the clothing between the three of us Greg leans in to steal a kiss from Lisa, and then surprisingly pulls away to lean over to kiss me as well.

Once we all are completely naked we tumble onto the bed in a jumble of limbs and from that point on the night is filled with soft moans, sighs and in the end even screams of pleasure. We touch and kiss whoever is closest to us with no thought as to who it might be before we get there.

Later once we are all sated we fall asleep in the same jumble of limbs we fell into bed with, and as I drift off to sleep I wonder what the morning will bring.

*****************

Someone stirring half under me wakes me, and I can see bright light streaming in through the curtains.

Lisa gets out of bed and stretches before pulling clothes from the dresser and putting them on. I wait until she leaves the room before getting up myself and putting the gray pants and shirt from my costume the night before back on. I know I don't want to be alone with House in bed when wakes up based on previous experience, and I need to see what damage this has done to my relationship with my boss in the sober light of the morning.

I pad my way out to the kitchen and find Lisa already there and making coffee.

"Hey…morning." I say, absently running a hand along the back of my neck.

"Morning James. I was going to make some breakfast, want to help?" I can't exactly say no to her request, but remembering last year I'm worried about the reaction House is going to have when he gets up.

"Sure." I say, pulling my hand away from neck to take the bacon and eggs she's trying to hand me.

"You look like you're scared to death." She laughs at me as she turns back around to grab some pancake mix out of the cabinet.

"Just wondering what happens now, you know how this all plays out." I honestly admit to her.

"Well I don't know about you, but I know that I thoroughly enjoyed myself last night. I thought maybe we would even try again sometime."

I can't help it, my hand goes back to the back of my neck again, like I'm trying to rub the skin right off as I respond, "Um, I'm not sure about that." She looks crestfallen at my response so I hurry to reassure her. "No last night felt unbelievable, trust me. It's just…" I listen to see if I hear the sound of House walking down the hall yet, "last night wasn't the first time House and I did that."

At her raised eyebrow I rush to explain. "The past two years, on last nights date House and I have ended up sleeping together. He flips out the next morning though and then pretends that it never happened, at least for another year."

"Ah, I see. That's too bad, because last night was great." She chuckles.

We go about making breakfast, chatting about the hospital while we work. She makes the pancakes while I make bacon and eggs for all of us. The smell or sound of bacon must have roused House finally because I suddenly hear the sound of him coming down the hall. I brace myself for his reaction to us cooking breakfast thinking again of last year. It was an unnecessary precaution because he just came into the kitchen took the plate offered by Lisa and the cup of coffee, once again just how he likes it, from me.

I raise my eyebrows at her once his back is turned and just shrug as if to say "I don't know."

After we are all done eating she drives House and I back to the hospital so we can retrieve our vehicles and make our way to our respective homes.

"See you Monday." She says as we get out of her car, and from the glint in her eyes I have a feeling that House's warm reception this morning has renewed her hope of another attempt.

TBC

Author's Note: Yes I realize that Wilson calls House by House sometimes and Greg others. I did it that way because imo when he's got House in bed like that it's where he wants him and he wants it to be a real relationship, but in the morning he knows that's not happening so he calls him House. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	5. Breaking Tradition

(Wilson's POV)

It was a month ago that House, Cuddy and I slept together. Cuddy must have listened to what I told her because she hasn't tried to initiate a second encounter. As always, everything is back to normal with House, or as close to normal as House ever gets anyway.

Tonight is like so many others, pizza and television on House's couch. At least if I only get what I want once a year I sill have my best friend the rest of it.

We're only a few slices into the pizza when there is a knock at the door. I raise my eyebrow at House in a question.

"Hey I don't know, you're the only one that comes over, and I knew you were coming so it's not the Chinese guy."

I get up to go and open the door and find Cuddy standing on the other side of it with a twelve pack.

"Wilson, just get rid of whoever it is, your food is getting cold." House calls across the room to me before I can even say hello.

"Um, it's Cuddy." I guess she ignored my warning after all. I can't think of any other reason for her to be standing on his doorstep with beer when I know she knew I was going to be here.

"I'm not working tonight, I don't care who's dying." He says getting up and limping his way over to us.

"I don't want you to go into work, I thought I would spend some time with you guys. See I even brought beer." She says, holding the beer up in front of her like a shield.

"Well as long as you brought beer you can come in then. Sit we have food." He says before he turns around and limps his way back to the couch.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at her under my breath as she begins to follow him.

"Getting what I want James." She says before passing me and going and sitting in the chair next to the table and begins opening drinks for all three of us.

I stay by the door for a few more seconds absently running a hand along the back of my neck before following. I take the beer from Lisa and put it in the fridge before returning to the living room and resuming my position next to House on the couch.

I resume eating my food, unable to stop wondering how tonight is going to work out. Is this going to be a gradual thing or is it going to be tonight that she makes her move. How will he respond? If he responds favorably tonight, is it possible that he will respond favorably in the morning again? It's less than an hour later that I get the answer to my first question.

"I'm gonna grab another beer, either of you want one?" She asks as she gets up and takes the empties before looking at both of us for responses. We both nod our heads at her and when she comes back in she squeezes into the small space on the couch between him and I. She hands house his but makes sure to grasp along his hand as she does so before turning and holding my beer out to me. When I reach for it she pulls back on it so that I have to lunge forward for it, sandwiching her between House and I before she lets go. As we right ourselves on the couch again I see that the glint from the car is back in her eyes again.

We settle back in to watch the television while we drink our beer. When mine is empty I get up to get another one, asking the others if they want another one as well. If you can't beat them join them I figure. I come back in holding another three drinks and set mine on the table before handing Cuddy hers and House his. I pass by House and then Lisa on my way back to my section of the couch when I feel a hand curl above my knee. I have a second to be thankful that I set my open drink down on the table before I am unceremoniously dropped on top of Lisa, and once again House when the hand curled there tugs.

I attempt to scramble to sit up again when a much stronger hand than Lisa's grabs my bicep. I turn my head just in time to see House lean up the inch of space left between him and Lisa to kiss her.

I take a moment to ponder the fact that it seems as if my second question after Lisa's arrival tonight has now been answered as well before I turn fully around to lock one of my hands with one of House's and begin to gently kiss the back of Lisa's neck. I feel a sense of déjà vu as the thought 'if you can't beat them, join them' crosses my mind.

It's only a few minutes later I hear House grumbling from somewhere in the vicinity of Lisa's breasts, "Bedroom…..cripple here."

Another night I find myself being led to Greg's bedroom, yet tonight I am more unsure than ever. I _know _I want this, I would love to have this every night for the rest of my life, but he has always had issues with it. For this to be happening so soon after the last time has me unsettled. However, I know that now that the process is in motion there is no way to stop it tonight without it being even more awkward, and wrecking any chance of this ever being repeated, tradition be damned. I know I can only enjoy tonight and hope that his reaction in the morning is similar to last time this happened.

During my silent ponderings the three of us have all been completely stripped of our clothing and have managed to arrange ourselves on the bed so that we are all somehow managing to touch each other. What, if any part I had in the process has been lost to my thoughts. I force myself to stop thinking, and just feel and enjoy what I am doing and what is being done to me.

I lean to the side to first give Lisa a short kiss followed by another to Greg. I lean back to give Lisa another kiss and slide my hand slowly up her abdomen when I feel the bed shift and suddenly there are lips around my cock, tongue slowly teasing the head.

Whatever else happens is lost in a haze of pleasure, who did what to me and what I did to whom I don't know, I just know that again we go to sleep in a tangle of contented limbs.

"I wonder what Greg's reaction tomorrow will bring, for better or worse tonight changes things. It's either a beginning or an end." Is the last thought I have before falling into the unconsciousness of the sated.

* * *

The morning light brings with it memories of what occurred last night, and with them a smile breaks out on my face. I don't want to move, but the urge to pee is reminding me of exactly how much I drank last night.

Coming out of the bathroom I realize that my getting out of bed must have roused Lisa because she is waiting on the other side of the door when I open it.

A few minutes later she finds me in the kitchen scrounging through House's cabinets attempting to find enough ingredients to make anything edible. She wordlessly joins me and soon enough we have a semi reasonable breakfast started.

Memories of the last time I was in this kitchen doing this after a night like last night surface, but I shove them aside hoping that by ignoring them I can bring about a happier ending this time.

I swear the man has radar or something. The moment breakfast has finished cooking I can hear the thump of House's cane making it's way down the hall. I hold my breath until he crosses the threshold of the kitchen and simply asks what's for breakfast.

"Everything that looked edible in your refrigerator and cabinets." I smile before telling him.

"Yeah I think you'll have to go grocery shopping tonight now." Lisa continues my sentence for me.

"Nah, I'll have Wilson do it." He smirks at the two of us, and I finally start to breathe easier and let myself hope that maybe things will be okay after all. Question three has been answered as well.


	6. Epilogue

_(Wilson's POV)_

_Ten years ago Lisa gave birth to fraternal twins. Michael Gregory Wilson-House and Alexander James Wilson-House. Staying friends with Stacey all those years after she broke his heart had to come in handy sometime. I don't know how but somehow she set it up so that one of us was the kids father and the other their stepfather with the kids legally adopted so that they could have both our names. I didn't even think it was possible to adopt a child that their biological parent hadn't given up custody of, but somehow she made it legal. _

_It does make it interesting though every time the twins go on to a new school to try and explain when all three of us show up for the open house or for parent teacher conferences. Like tonight, the three of us are sitting here in this hallway while the kids are with my mother, waiting a ridiculous amount of time just to hear that our sons are doing great in school just like they always are. With Greg and I for their fathers there is no way it would be otherwise. _

_After Lisa told us she was pregnant that night, we finished our meal and waited until we were in our own home to have a really in depth discussion about it. We decided that no matter what happened the three of us were in this together just like we had been. We had a long and in depth discussion about what would need to be done about babysitting and also the people that we now needed to let in on this whole relationship that the three of us had been carrying out. In the end we decided that since Lisa's parents were dead, it would only be Greg's mom and my parents that were informed about it all. We also agreed that we would bring House's team into the loop on a limited basis, need to know only. We should have known it was a sham and that they would call us on all of the details soon enough, but hey it gave us a bit of false confidence for the time being. _

_When Lisa went to bed that night she left Greg and I still talking, and we decided that no matter whose child it was we would allow the other one to be a parent as well. We would never pull the "you're not my _child's father" card on the other. To set that in stone I called Stacey the very next morning to see if she could figure something out, by the time the kids were born she had the paperwork all drawn up and waiting for names. 

It turned out that Lisa was pregnant with twins, and one of them is mine and one of them is Greg's. We flipped a coin, and I don't mean it to sound like we were being childish or flippant it was more a show of our love as a group, for who ended up the father on which birth certificate. We had to flip a coin because we don't know whose is whose.

We only know for sure that one of our sons is mine biologically and one Greg's because we aren't being completely juvenile about this whole thing. We knew it could be important information one day to know what genetics they received, and any predispositions they may have had because of that. 

A couple days after the twins were born we had Foreman do a DNA test on the boys to see who the father was. We knew that he would be the least likely to cave from one of the three of us bullying him just to know the answer. It came back that one of them belonged to each of us, although we have no idea if their birth certificates are correct or if their middle name is after their biological father or not. 

Personally I kind of enjoy not knowing, it makes sure that we don't play favorites to our own son, even though I don't think we could do that anyway. We always figured though that as they got older we would notice things that would give it away, maybe their eyes, or even something more subtle. However, they both got Lisa's eyes, and everyone we know has commented on how even they can't tell because it seems as if they somehow took features from both of us. Both boys are excessively caring, even given the rough age they are at, athletic and extremely talented musically. 

Even complete strangers have commented to me how Alex has my nose or Mike has my chin when I have the boys out in public by myself. The same thing has happened to Greg. Hopefully we will never know, because the only way Foreman is spilling is if one of them gets seriously ill. 

Thirty years ago fate decided to send a stranger to bail me out of jail. That random act of kindness would become the strongest friendship of my life, and strangely enough somehow turned into part of the strongest romantic relationship of my life as well. Alone, drunk and depressed fate brought me the person who would make me happy, would make me have a family, even if it is a bit dysfunctional by societies standards. The kids are always at the top of their class, excel at everything they do and always have a crowd of well wishers at all their events. Between that and the legal paperwork we have that identifies them as all three of our children legally people leave us alone. 

I'm torn from my musings while staring at the wall in front of me by a severely harassed sounding woman. 

"Wilson-House." That's our cue. As all three of us stand up to go, I see the new teacher in the new school jump a bit and flip a sheet over to look at the paperwork again. I reach up and rub the back of my neck before reaching out to shake her hand. 

"I'm Dr. Wilson the boys father." I say shaking her hand just in time to be elbowed out of the way by Greg.

"And I'm Dr. House, also the boys father." He says actually shaking someone's hand. Anything for the shock value I think as I notice her eyebrows are climbing into her hairline.

"Dr. Cuddy, Alex and Mike's mother." Lisa puts in, leaning around my shoulder to wave a bit, trying to be seen between the two of us. 

I wonder why I didn't just go for the shock value in the first place while sitting out here, I should have known that there was no way Greg would let one school pass by without us becoming infamous there. My hand goes back to the back of my neck and stays there as I decide to put the poor woman out of her misery. 

"It's a bit of a long story, we can explain it all once we step inside." I say. She doesn't need to know that she's not getting the complete truth, just the version that we have set up for situations just like today. It sounds true though, what can I say fate is funny that way.


End file.
